


A Mother's Love

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Incest Kink, King of Hell Crowley, Mommy Issues, One Shot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Witches, belly bulge, crowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Rowena helps Crowley realize his full potential as King of Hell. Sometimes all a man needs is a mother's love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> There's seriously not enough Crowley/Rowena fics! I'm surprised spn fandom!!! *glares disapprovingly* Anyway, this is my spin on the fucked up mother/son relationship we all know and love <3 Enjoy!

_I hate you because if I didn't, I'd love you. But love, love is weakness, and I'll never be weak again._

 

 

Hell isn't what it used to be. Most of the time, Crowley can't even stomach going down there anymore. He's become _comfortable_ in this dilapidated makeshift throne-room up on Earth. Day in and day out he listens to the steadily declining reports, rotting away in this bloody chair. Crowley wonders when the moment will be that he finally snaps and murders everyone in the room. He sighs as he accepts the fact that today is not that day, and probably not tomorrow either.

Crowley's gone soft, _lenient._ There's too many lives being spared, too many sides being heard, too many people challenging authority. He's lost control.

_It's her fault._

His ruddy mother, she's a distraction. One that's costing him his kingdom. Rowena slinks through the large double doors, entering Crowley's latest meeting with minimal fanfare. She sits near the back, legs crossed, a finger twirling around one of her curls, and smiling like they've just announced her the new Queen of the Grand Coven. 

Crowley tries not to acknowledge her, he'll deal with her later. Besides, demon bitch number twenty three is currently boasting about how many souls they brought in and Crowley is supposed to be caring. However, the words are like white noise, he cant concentrate. His conniving mother is definitely up to something.

Crowley ends up giving in and staring at her, she's just so _alluring,_ attracting his gaze like a magnet. Even as a boy, he's always loved looking at her, not that he'd ever admit it. Fire red hair so shocking against her pale skin. Petite body always wrapped up so tightly inside those hideous dresses. Eyes that whisper she'll turn on you in an instant.

She's so _fuckable._

Crowley can have anyone he wants. Everyone if he pleases. But his desires always circle back to his lying, cheating, abandoning mother. Crowley hates her. He presumes that's part of the appeal. 

"That's enough for today," Crowley cuts the demon off mid sentence, his voice a lazy drawl.

There's murmuring and hushed movements as the room empties. Rowena remains planted in her seat, smug face taunting him.

"Mother, the door..." Crowley gestures for her to leave, but she just laughs.

"Oh, Fergus, don't kid yourself. It's unflattering," She says, voice like silk. She stands up and struts closer to him, her footsteps echoing. "Now, why don't you tell Mummy all about your pathetic little problems and why you can't seem to get a grip on this wasteland you call a kingdom."

Her patronizing tone makes him want to spit on her, banish her permanently from his 'wasteland.' But he doesn't. He stays calm and replies, "You've never shown the slightest interest in me or my problems...ever, so why now? It's a little late for a mother of the year award, don't you think?"

"You always were such a bitter child, so much anger..." Rowena tuts her teeth. She's standing right in front of him now.

"What do you want?" Crowley eyes her up and down, trying not to be affected by her proximity. Her perfume is intoxicating, it smells like Scotland. The scent drawing him in, fresh like _home._

She walks behind the throne and out of sight. Her baby soft hands landing on top of his shoulders with a surprising thud, making him jump. "For you to be King," she breathes into his left ear, her words slow and calculated. Her breath is hot, it makes him shiver.

"I am the King." Weak and quiet, his voice convinces no one.

Full circle, she's back in front of him. Grabbing both arms of the chair, she leans forward, her face inches from his. Crowley despises the power she exudes. He finds her intimidating, he always has, but he swallows his fears and holds her gaze. "Prove it. Kings take what they want...and from the looks of it, you haven't taken much of anything, in a very...long...time..." A blood-red polished nail traces across his beard, the harsh scrape causing him to shiver again.

Crowley's blood is boiling, she's baiting him. Since when does he have so much self control? If anyone else, _anyone_ , acted like this, he would have fucked them into unconsciousness already. 

_She's your mother._

Fuck if that doesn't make it hotter. Crowley feels his dick twitch, her undivided attention lighting him up. She moves impossibly closer, her lips ghosting over his, "Take what you want, Fergus..."

With unnatural speed, his hand closes around her throat, choking her violently. Rowena smiles and if Crowley weren't crushing her wind pipe, her strangled gasp might have been a laugh.

"And what is it that you think I want? You? You think my life long fantasy is to fuck my skanky witch of a mother?" The harder Crowley's hand squeezes, the harder his cock gets. He should kill her now, just be done with this. Crowley feels a rush of adrenaline when he realizes that in this crazy moment, she might let him, if it's what he truly needed. 

But that's not what he needs and she knows it. What he needs is to finally _feel_ her, to be _inside_ her like he's wanted to for years. He releases his grip to let her talk, "No, my sweet boy, I _know_ that's what you want..." She surges forward and kisses him, her lips poisonous and vile.

Crowley responds immediately, kissing back with a passion that disgusts him, so eager for her lips. He forces his way inside, ravaging her mouth with curiosity. She tastes just like he imagined, his tongue soaking up her natural spices.

As soon as it starts, it's over. Crowley pulls away and slaps the side of her face, her cheek blooming with pink. Lipstick smudges paint her slightly parted lips and her snakelike eyes beg for him to devour her. It shouldn't feel as good as it does to hit her, a small, almost loving, attempt at revenge.

Taking hold of a chuck of her hair, he pulls her along with him when he teleports away. They're in his master bedroom now, only a foot away from black satin sheets that lay atop the circular bed. Crowley tears at her dress, ripping it apart because he's too savage to find the zipper. She wears no undergarments, the only thing separating her flesh from the rest of the world is that skin tight golden dress. Once naked, she kicks off her heels and stands there proud of her body, watching him watch her.

Crowley feels more animalistic than he has in a long time, nothing excites him like this anymore. There's no idea kinky enough or body sexy enough to spark his interest like his mother is doing right now. 

She's creamy white and flawless, not a blemish in sight. He brushes her long waves aside from her chest, exposing her breasts. The perfect tits, just the right size to fit in his greedy hands. Two rosebud nipples, the fairest shade pink, swelling darker and fuller under his scrutiny. 

Just before his eyes travel lower, an exhilarating thought crosses his mind. At any moment, Rowena could betray him, a hidden hex bag that finally snuffs out his miserable existence. His meatsuit is practically vibrating with anticipation, her unpredictable treachery all part of the thrill. Her smile is wicked, like she knows his thoughts. Twisted as it may be, she's probably thinking the same thing about him. Both hearts hammering over the very real danger they pose to one another.

"Well?" Rowena chides, "Are--"

"Shut up. Whores don't get to talk..." Crowley shoves her forward, causing her to collapse on her back amidst the sea of black. She keeps her legs closed, feigning innocence. Fondling her breasts, she arches her back and wiggles, "Fergus, please..."

He peels off his suit jacket, loosens his tie, and rolls up the sleeves of his black button up shirt. Crawling on top of her, he growls, "Whores. Don't. Talk." His lips seal over hers before she has another chance to fuck up. Kissing her brutally, Crowley continues down her body. When he reaches her breasts, he groans before taking a peaked nipple inside his mouth, sucking on it hard. She whines and threads her fingers through his hair, keeping him there as he suckles. He can't control his teeth when they start nipping and pulling, soothing over the area with the softness of his tongue.

He provides the other side with the same attention, leaving her nipples raw and puffy. Lower and lower he goes, so close to his goal. "Open your legs for me, for your King..."

She does, not stopping until they're as wide as they can go. His cock is aching, he wants to fuck her so badly, but his mouth is watering at the idea of tasting her too. He settles in and peeks up at her, she's propped up on her elbows, not willing to miss a second of this.

Keeping eye contact, he licks a wet stripe directly over her clit. She practically screams, throwing her head back as she curses. He does it again, this time licking a little slower, indulging himself. Crowley's convinced that her pussy was made for him, her unique flavor exactly what he's been seeking his entire life. He laps at her folds, his face sinking deeper and deeper into her. 

"That's my good boy...Mummy's sweet boy..." Rowena cooes, rolling her hips ever so gently. The words are so comforting that he doesn't even correct her for talking out of term. 

He eats her out desperately, needing to hear more of her praise, more of her noises. She's getting louder and her movements are becoming more erratic. She's going to come. He should leave her hanging, abandon her like she did with him a lifetime ago. Her frustration would be so delicious, but fortunately for her, Crowley's too selfish. He wants her to come on his tongue, he needs to hear her shout his name.

"Ohh, Fergus, yes!" Rowena pants, seizing up and finally coming for him. Her juices flow down into his mouth, freely and abundantly. Crowley never wants this to end, the warm taste of her release coating his insides, he makes sure to hoard every last drop.

Rowena pulls him off by the root of his hair, demanding his eyes. It's a tense moment, a moment where in another life they may have said 'I love you.' Crowley shakes off the unnecessary _feelings_ and stands up. He unbuckles his pants, zips down his fly and takes out his throbbing cock. His mother looks at it hungrily, that wicked smile back in place. 

There's a nagging part of him that wants to take her just like this, on her back, so she can look up at him while he fucks her. But that's not how Kings do it. Kings bend their bitch over and fuck them face first into the mattress. 

"Turn over."

She obeys happily, bending over the edge of the bed and presenting her firm little ass to him. He can see her pussy _dripping,_ half of it surely from his saliva. Lining himself up, he dips the head of his cock inside that wet heat.

_So hot, so tight, so wet..._

In one swift motion, he plunges the rest of the way in, splitting her open on his huge dick. She whines high pitched and slutty, her hands fisting frantically at the sheets. He drags his thick cock completely out, before quickly slamming back in, burying himself to the hilt. His hands roam her back, rounding the corners to caress her breasts. She appears so fragile and small beneath him, his hips picking up the pace, fucking into her a little harder. 

"Does this feel good, mother? You like my cock?" Crowley grunts into her ear, pinching her nipples harshly. One of his hands wanders down towards her toned stomach. He moans when he feels his cock pumping in and out of her, causing a bulge against her tiny belly. She's taking him so well.

She pants, "Yes, yes, yes, my baby..."

It feels good to be the one in control, to have her powerless and at his mercy. He leans back and places his hands on her hips, where they'll stay until she's bruising a pretty purple.

Crowley fucks into her with a punishing pace, faster and faster, she's absolutely wailing for his cock. Each thrust might be his last, he's so close, sex has never felt this intense. He wants her to come again first, wants to feel her muscles contract around him even tighter.

"My filthy whore, gonna come again? Gonna come on your King's cock?" His breathing is irregular, his brain on fire. Whatever's left of his soul is _glowing._

"Yes, my King," Rowena squeaks, her body limp and pliant. "So proud of you, Fergus...my King, my son..."

She comes for the second time, her cunt milking him with a youthful strength only witchcraft could produce. He rams his cock once, twice, three times more before spilling his seed inside her. "Mother..." Crowley's voice is broken as he rides out his orgasm, rocking into her sloppy hole until he's empty, until she's full.

He pulls out and flips her over, claiming her with a messy kiss. Sweating and covered in each other's essence, they breathe the same air as they come down from the greatest high of their lives.

Reality looming, everything slows down. Crowley separates their lips and looks down into her big green orbs. For a split second she looks pure, like she doesn't hate him, like she _loves_ him. As if she's been caught, venom spreads throughout her, turning her eyes cold and loathing.

Satisfied and smirking, Crowley whispers, "Get out." He tucks himself back inside his slacks, before retrieving his jacket. She stands up after him, mumbling a spell under breath that repairs the ruined remains of her dress. Slipping back into it, Rowena somehow looks as good as new. Not a trace of their recent debauchery. Whores are good like that.

Walking past him, she stops briefly to tug on his tie, bringing his face closer down to hers. She bites his lower lip and says, "Mummy loves you, now go be the bloody King."

Whether it's the truth or not is irrelevant, pretending is enough for Crowley. She lets go of his tie and winks at him, her eye shadow shimmering pristinely as she exits the bedroom. 

For the first time in his life, Crowley feels like the true King of Hell.


End file.
